Songs of Hogwarts
by NoteBookLove
Summary: A bunch of songfics I have decided to write. Characters from Harry Potter. Mostly Disney songs. Rated for safety. I am going to go back and edit some chapters.
1. Prolouge

I have decided to write a bunch of songfics and put them all into one story. It is called: Songs of Hogwarts. The stories are not connected in the plots. They are each individual unless I say otherwise.

If you would like to listen to one of the songs I use, just tell me in a review. I will give you the link.

I think that's it. Enjoy the stories.


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Disney owns the song. I don't own anything. I hardly own the plot.

* * *

**Song:** Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Disney's The Lion King.

* * *

It is snowing at Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny have decided to have a snowball fight. As they chase each around the Quidditch field, they are not aware of two people watching them from the castle.  
Hermione doesn't like what is going on with Harry and Ginny. She knows Harry will spend all his time with Ginny and forget about her and Ron.  
Ron is clueless as usual.

* * *

**Hermione:  
**I can see what's happening

**Ron:  
**What?

**Hermione:  
**And they don't have a clue

**Ron:  
**Who?

**Hermione:  
**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,  
Our trio's down to two.

**Ron:  
**Oh.

_As Hermione and Ron walk from the common room to the library, Hermione sings;  
_

**Hermione:**  
The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

_Some random students in the hall hear Hermione and start singing._

**The Students:**  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

_Harry and Ginny finally stop to just rest in the snow. Harry looks into her eyes and thinks;  
_

**Harry:  
**So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past, impossible,  
She'd turn away from me

_Ginny thinks Harry is hiding something from her._

**Ginny:  
**He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the hero I know he is?  
The hero I see inside?

**The Random Students:  
**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

**Harry and Ginny:  
**Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where we are

**Ginny:  
**And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do

**Harry:  
**It's enough for this restless wanderer

**Harry and Ginny:  
**Just to be with you.

**A/N:** I love that song. I thought it was very cute when I wrote it.  
Please review. It keeps me insane. ( I like being insane.)


	3. Strangers Like Me

**Disclaimer: **J.k. Rowling owns the characters. Phil colllins owns the song. I own the plot.

* * *

**Summary:** Harry was playing Quidditch when he was hit in the head with a bludger and knocked out. When he wakes up, he can't remember anything. It is Hermione's job to teach him about magic. Will he also learn that he has feelings for a certain brunette?

* * *

**Song:** Strangers Like Me from Disney's Tarzan.

* * *

Harry was playing Quidditch when he was hit in the head with a bludger and knocked out. When he wakes up, he can't remember anything. It is Hermione's job to teach him about magic. Will he also learn that he has feelings for a certain brunette? from She started off with trying to teach him Wingardium Leviosa. He amazingly did it. Sadly, it didn't trigger any memories like they had hoped. 

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too.  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me_

Hermione took Harry to the library, where she showed him pictures of witches and wizards.

_I can see there's so much to learn.  
It's all so close and yet so far.  
I see myself as people see me.  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there. _

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me.  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me.

Hermione then took him out to Hagrid's hut. She showed him all of the magical creatures. Buckbeak even let Hermione pet him.

_Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her_

_  
_She took him to the Quidditch field and showed him how to ride a broom. He fell off. They kept trying until they were both soaring through the air.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon_

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Hermione then took Harry to see the muggles. She took him to number 4 Privet Drive. There, they watched Harry's relatives through the window.

_Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know_

Hermione helped Harry apparate to the front gate of the Hogwarts grounds. When she arrived, the first thing she felt was Harry hugging her. The apparition had triggered a memory and everything came back to him.

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

Harry and Hermione ran up to the castle, and everyone lived happily ever after.  
_  
... I wanna know._


	4. Not One of Us

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Disney owns the song.

* * *

Summary:Draco is kicked out of Hogwarts after the death of Dumbledore.

* * *

Song: Not One Of Us from Disney's The Lion King II.

* * *

He didn't push him. It was Snape. He couldn't do it. Snape hit Draco with his wand. It left a scratch that would surely leave a scar. It was Snape's fault Dumbledore is dead. 

Everyone was blaming him though. They wanted him gone. It all started the next morning in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall called him to the staff table. There, she told him he was no longer welcome at Hogwarts. She told the students to run him off. They all obeyed.  
As he walked towards the exit of the great hall, everyone burst into song;

**_Ron:  
_**_Deception_

_**Harry: **  
Disgrace_

_**Ron and Harry: **  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_**Ron: **  
Deception _

**_Ginny, Hermione, Luna:  
_**_An outrage! _

**Harry:  
**Disgrace

**_Ginny, Hermione, Luna:  
_**_For shame! _

**Neville:  
**He asked for trouble the moment he came

**Draco ran to the front door.**

_**All Students:  
**See you later, agitator! _

**Ron:  
**Deception

**_Ginny, Hermione, Luna:  
_**_An outrage! _

**Harry:  
**Disgrace

_**Ginny and Luna:  
**__For shame! _

**Collin Creevy:  
**Traitor, go back with your own!

**Neville:  
**He asked for trouble the moment he came

**Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry, and Hermione: **  
See you later, agitator!

**As Draco ran across the grounds, he looked back and saw everyone watching him from the front steps of the school.**

_**All Students:  
**Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive _

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

**Hermione, Harry, and Ron chase him through the gates.**

_**Hermione:  
**He is not one of us _

**Ron:  
**Deception

**Harry: **  
Disgrace

**Ron: **  
Deception

**Harry:  
**Disgrace

**Ron:  
**Deception

**He ran. He ran till he could no longer see the school or hear the students. He had no friends, no family. Only Voldemort.**

A/N: I am fairly pleased with this one.  
Now please review before the evil bunnies attack. :)


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rwling owns the characters. Disney owns the song.

* * *

**Summary:** Arthur and Molly decide they want Lupin to be able to experience the type of love they have. They get Tonks to go on a date with him.

* * *

Song: Beauty and the Beast from Disney's Beauty and the Beast

* * *

He was really nervous. What if Tonks didn't want to go on this date? What if she decided to leave at the last minute?  
His thoughts were soon settled when a very pretty girl walked into the hall. They were going to eat and go dancing. 

As the Molly watched them, she began to think of a song from one of Hermione's videothingys.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong.  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.

**A/N:** I know it's not one of my best. I tried though. i have the URL for a picture of Tonks' dress on my profile.  
Also, I haven't gotten any mail from this site since Christmas. Is anyone else having that problem?


	6. Memory

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Andrew Lloyd Webber owns the song.

* * *

**Summary: **_Hermione and Ron are married. They are not happy though. They both know she really loves Harry. After a really big argument, Hermione decides she's had enough.

* * *

_**Song:** Memory from CATS

* * *

**AN:** I love this song. It is very prettyful! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hermione stormed outside, Ron's yells were still ringing out into the yard. She ran all the way to the garden. Hermione always went there when she wanted to calm down after another fight. I guess you could say they did this a lot. They actually did this every night. It was a cycle. They would wake up in separate beds. They would eat breakfast at different times, leave at different times, work at different places, get home at different times, eat in silence, and then yell at each other. Ron would always chase Hermione out of the house. She would return to the house later. Hermione was getting sick of it. 

Hermione loved seeing the flowers in the garden. They reminded her of her school days on the Hogwart's grounds. They reminded her of happier days.

**Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . . **

Hermione looked at her watch. It was close to midnight. Normally she would start heading back towards the house, but this time she had a plan.

Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan

Earlier that week, Hermione had asked Harry if she could live with him. He, of course, said yes. Yesterday she moved her things into his flat.

**Memory,  
turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin **

She apparated to a park near his flat. She didn't want to completely surprise him.

**Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again **

She walked towards his street. It was starting to get lighter. She knew it must be very early in the morning.

**Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning**

Hermione decided she wasn't going to worry about her past with Ron. The past didn't matter. She had to find peace with the present.

**Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
**  
She hesitantly knocked on Harry's door. It was only a few minutes before emerald eyes full of concern looked upon Hermione. The next thing she knew, Hermione had been swept into a huge hug by Harry. For the first time in 3 years Hermione felt completely at ease.

Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is

They stood there holding on to each other while the sun came up. It was then that Hermione knew she would never have to look back. After all, what good are bad memories?

**Look  
A new day has begun **

**AN: **Ok. I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I was just desperate to post something. Aslo, I just realised how much my last chapter sucked. I'm sorry. I really thought I had written more. Guess not. BTW, I am running out of ideas! If anyone one has any suggestions...  
Oh, yeah, review! Please?


	7. For Good

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Stephen Schwartz wrote the song. Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth sing this. Happy?

* * *

**Summary:** It's the night before Draco Malfoy is to join the death eaters. He will be a spy for the Order. Everything is silent in the Malfoy Manor. Well, everything is silent except for two figures in front of the fireplace in the study.

* * *

**Song:** For Good from Wicked

* * *

**A/N:** i typed this up in 1 hour. Can you tell? I was bored and I was listening to this song. I then thought, "Hey! Why don't I write a story using this?!" So, here I am...

* * *

"Draco, I don't want you to go." The woman whispered.

"I know, dear, I know; but I'm the only one suited for the job." He whispered back. "Tomorrow I'll have to leave you."

"Don't go." She pleaded. "There are other things you can do."

"I have to do this. You know that."

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any regrets?" she quietly asked.

"Well, yes. Yes I do. I regret a lot of things. I regret not noticing the evil ways of Voldemort earlier. I regret listening to my father. Most of all, I regret all those years in school. I made fun of you. I thought I was better than you because of your parentage. I only wish I could have realized that I could never be as good as you.  
I've finally found some good deed I can do to help beat Voldemort. I'm going to do it."

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They soon fell asleep on the couch. Both were wondering what tomorrow would bring. Dawn finally came and Draco was getting ready to leave. He stepped back into the study and looked down upon the sleeping angel on the couch. He kissed her cheek and set an envelope on the coffee table.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend_

She woke up to find the house cold and empty. It was a lot like how they found it when they first moved in. Draco's father was in Azkaban and his mother was living with her sister.

She saw an envelope sitting on the coffee table. I was addressed to her. She slowly tore it open.

**_My Lovely Bookworm_**,

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you;_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_**Love,  
The Amazing Bouncing Ferret**_

Hermione smiled through her tears. She knew they would see each other again. Even if it wasn't in this life time, they would have a chance.

_Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good. _


	8. In the Dark of the Night

**Disclaimer:** The characters are still J.K. Rowling's creations. The song is sung by Jim Cummings, and belongs to somebody who isn't me. There. I said it.**

* * *

Summary:**It is after Voldemort has come back in Harry's fourth year. He is planning on using his connection with Harry to abuse Harry in Harry's dreams.**

* * *

Song:** In The Dark of the Night from Anastasia.**

* * *

A/N:** Well, I would like to thank Sorkelfor reminding me that this story still exists. I realize that it's been almost a year since my last update. I'll try to update more often in the future. I've also realized that some of my other chapters suck. I'm gong to try to redo them. I now present: In the Dark of the Night.

* * *

**Voldemort  
**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was me!!

I was once the most mystical man in all Europe.  
When the Potters refused me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little boy got away!  
So, Harry, beware,  
Voldemort's awake!

**Death Eaters**  
In the dark of the night evil will find him  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

**Voldemort**  
Revenge will be sweet

**Voldemort** **and Death Eaters **  
When the curse is complete!

**Death Eaters**  
In the dark of the night

**Voldemort**  
He'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see him crawl into place!  
Your love, dear Harry, your friends, farewell!

**Death Eaters**  
In the dark of the night terror will strike him!

**Voldemort**  
Terror's the least I can do!

**Death Eaters**  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

**Voldemort**  
Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.

**Voldemort** **and Death Eaters **  
In the dark of the night

**Voldemort**  
He'll be through!

**Death Eaters**  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find him  
Find him!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom him!

**Voldemort**  
My boy, here's a sign --

**Voldemort** **and Death Eaters **  
It's the end of the line!

**Death Eaters**  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

**Voldemort**  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find him now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

**Death Eaters**  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

**Voldemort**  
He'll be mine!

* * *

Please review with any constructive criticism and any found spelling or grammatical errors. My brain is on Summer Mode. Thanks!


End file.
